


The Void Gazes Back

by KaikaKokoro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Clone Sex, Earth C (Homestuck), Everybody Lives, F/F, Post-Canon, Self-cest, Tentacles, Tickling, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/pseuds/KaikaKokoro
Summary: Working together with her fellow void players, Roxy attempts to use her powers to create an Entire Person. They learn the consequences, both good and bad, of playing god.





	1. Into the Light

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and today is the day you finally make a scientific breakthrough. Is it still science if you're using god powers for it? Uh, yeah, duh. Anything can be science. That's what makes science so great! Working alongside Equius and Horuss, it's taken several months for you to figure out the technology to let multiple players pool their power together. If this were a fraymotif, it would be easy, but it's just sort of a voidey thing you can do! You pull out your phone, even as you fly off towards Equius' workshop.

TG: haaayyyyyy 2day is tha big day!! r u all ready 4 it? :3  
CT: D --> Yes, today is the big day  
CT: D --> But perhaps we should run some more tests first  
HZ: 8=D < I already hoof everything set up for the test run!  
CT: D --> Just to make sure we are properly thinking this through  
TG: o come on u know we r totes ready 4 this! we r tha top science biptches its gonna be gr8  
CT: D --> Perhaps so, but it would behoove us to handle this with care  
HZ: 8=D < 8=D  
TG: equius u gotta stop stallion! ;D  
HZ: 8=D < 8=D!  
HZ: 8=D < Oh sh**t that was a good one.  
CT: D --> I must admit it was a STRONG choice of words  
TG: ok almost there c u soon! lets make this babey xoxoxo

You land with a skip in your step, and throw open the door to Equius' hive without even bothering to knock, finding the stairs to the basement and tromping down them as fast as you can. You open the door to a disgruntled Equius mumbling something about impropriety as he wipes his forehead with a towel, but in your defense you are really excited! One mustn't stand between a lady and her excitement, or something! You are about to create a real person out of nothing but voidey stuff, and that's too big to wait at the door for.

Horuss looks up at you with a grin as you enter, and you give him a wave as you look around the lab. This is history in the making, and you want to savor every second of it. In fact, you should take some pictures! You pull out your phone to snap some shots - charts of experiment data, snippets of Sburb code written out on the whiteboard, technological odds and ends from previous prototypes, and finally, the finished product: placed on each of three sturdy metal chairs is a helmet, made of a dark blue alloy and sporting a full visor to block out any light. Light is the opposite of void, after all! There's a wrapped bundle of cables sprouting from the back of each one. ("Like a feather plume!" You'd noted. "Or a ponytail," Horuss had added in excitedly.) The cables split off in three directions, connecting each helmet to both of the others, and also to a computer on the far wall. You snap a pic of Equius, and watch as the image on your phone pixelates and blurs in real time. Darn. One of these days, you're going to catch him off guard!

Having done your scientific duty in documenting the experiment, you find your seat, carefully lifting the helmet and lowering it onto your head. It's heavy, and wearing it too long makes your neck sore, but the metal is specially designed to be conducive to void powers, and also to not get crushed by your two ridiculously strong lab partners. You look over to see Horuss fiddling with the padding around the horn holes on his own helmet, before seeming satisfied and joining you in the chairs. The chair to your other side creaks as Equius sits down, and speaks into a voice recorder.

"Earth year 5005, twelfth day of the fifth month. Today, we will be making our first attempt at the experiment we have developed this device for. Roxy Lalonde will attempt to steal the nonexistence away from a copy of herself, using the collective power and focus of Horuss and myself." He clicks the recorder off gingerly, and wipes his face with a towel before settling into position himself. "Visors on." You comply, and the world goes black. You blink a few times, before just closing your eyes. There's nothing to see, anyway. "Initiating the link."

You relax back into the chair, and try to clear your mind. After a few moments, you feel a flood of emptiness, as your errant thoughts are chased away by the presence of your fellow void players through the link. You take a deep breath, and let it out slowly, your voice sounding dull and flat as you speak. "Link is good, let's do this. Think Roxy thoughts, everyone!"

You focus on yourself. Pink eyes, light hair on dark skin, dazzling smile. Your height and weight, carefully measured. The way your hair curls at the tips. Your memories, thoughts, and feelings. Your bubbly personality, l33t hacker skillz, and even the more negative things, like your history with drinking. Can't afford to skip over the bad stuff. You can feel the darkness deepen into a pool of nothingness, and then you grab hold of the liquid void in your mind, and _pull._ Grabbing ahold of liquid doesn't make a lot of sense, but you can't think of a better analogy for it. Like scooping oily tar out of a hole to reveal what's inside. And just like that, the deed is done.

With the completion of your efforts, you feel a chill run through the room, and shiver a little. Wow, that really took a lot out of you! It's to be expected, though. You didn't even have the power to do this on your own. You stretch your arms, feeling more than a little disoriented. Your whole head feels numb, and it's like the air itself is pressing in around you. When did you stand up? You should sit back down. You open your eyes to find the chair, and are met with more darkness. Right, helmet. You hear the scrape of metal against the ground, and Horuss speaking off to one side- no, wait, not Horuss. Equius.

"S-something. Ahem. Something has gone horribly wrong with the experiment." His voice sounds shaky, and you can almost _hear_ him sweating. Shoot, did you mess up? You were pretty sure you did that right! The thought of half of a Roxy sticking out of a perfectly generic object flashes through your head, and you grimace. Oh geez, you sure hope that's not what happened! Either way, it's enough to make you reach up to lift your visor. Well, you try, anyway. It feels like your arms are moving through molasses. You're not exactly sure what molasses feels like, but you know it is notoriously hard to move through!

"Oh, _fiddlesticks,_ it's _alive_." You hear Horuss' voice to the other side of you, and okay, that's enough to make a girl freak out! You try again to lift your arms, and when you meet resistance once more, you push and flail them outwards, as if to clear this thick air away from you. Your nail catches on something, and then the resistance gives way to the dim light of the basement, made infinitely more bright to your dark-adjusted eyes. You squint, lifting a hand to partially shield your eyes, and find yourself staring into the face of, well, yourself. She's holding a helmet, and seems a little shell-shocked, but otherwise it looks like she turned out just fine, even down to the clothing. You turn to look at Equius, and he takes a stumbling step back from you. And yeah, he's sweating like crazy. What's the big idea? You go to grab a towel for him, and when your legs don't move like you want them to, you look down. Your whole body looks like it's covered in some sort of… sticky, black stuff? You bend over to pull it apart, and see your hands - dark gray, almost black, with sharp white nails. You scream.

The other Roxy stands up suddenly, dropping her helmet onto the concrete floor with a loud _clunk,_ and you stumble backward, your hips bumping painfully against a table. You wince, and lift your hands in front of you defensively. All four of them. Fuck. "Fuck fuck *fuck!"* You hiss. There's something vibrating in your chest, as the other Roxy approaches slowly, and the two trolls back off, with a mumbled "language" from Equius under his breath.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," other Roxy says softly, her hands raised. The pieces start to fall together in your head. Not other Roxy. Original Roxy. You remember putting on the helmet, and sitting down, and doing the voidey thing, but _she's_ the one who was sitting down with the helmet. You glance back at your hands, and wince. Oh god. You- they- fucked up, and you came out like one of your mutant kitties. The realization hits you like a punch to the gut, and the next thing you know, you're curled up on the cold cement, knees pressed in tightly against your chest. A hand tugs at some of the remaining black film covering your skin, and you feel humiliated tears welling up in your eyes.

Making small movements, you try to take stock of your current situation. Four arms. _Four arms, you have **four arms**._ Okay, deep breath. Now is not the time to panic, Roxy. No, not quite right. Now is definitely the time to panic, but you are gonna be a big girl and deal with the situation first, and then go have a breakdown later. Deep breaths. Okay, crisis averted. You're still a rockstar. Carefully, you shift your legs. Still two of those. Ankles. Feet. Toes. Present and accounted for. There now, this isn't too bad. You lick your lips, and the sensation feels strange. Almost like your mouth is longer? No, not quite right. You work your jaw, and feel it open farther than it should. Your tongues pass over two rows of sharp, upper teeth, and you slam your mouth shut almost too quickly. That's enough exploring for now.

You hear your own voice, coming from directly above you. Serious Twilight Zone shit going on here. "Roxy?" You try to focus on the vibrating in your chest, and it starts to fade. "Roxy, hey." A hand brushes through your hair. "Hey, you're alright. Just a little scare, that's all." You can smell the trepidation on her. "Showed up covered in black goo, and everyone got a little freaked out, but... it's okay. You can hear me, right?" It's not okay, and you both know it. But you wouldn't want you to panic. You nod, and slowly lift your head to look up at her. She chews at her lip, and that's all you need to confirm that there's something weird going on with your face. Either that, or she's kind of turned on? Okay, you could probably work the whole four arms thing. Maybe this is salvageable. You're about to ask for a mirror, when other Roxy wraps a towel around you, and asks Equius to help carry you to the ablution block.

On the trip upstairs, you come to the somewhat obvious realization that you're naked. The weird black film is still protecting the dignity of your lower half, but looking down tells you that the girls are still right on your chest where you left them, and aside from being the same dark gray as the rest of your skin, seem to be in proper condition. You mentally review the events as you remember them, trying to pinpoint the moment your memories might have diverged from the other Roxy. Other Roxy has been awkwardly holding one of your (FOUR) hands as Equius carries you, and she occasionally squeezes it. You know it's for her own benefit as much as yours, but it's nice that you're not so hideous as for people to avoid touching you or something. Equius carefully lowers you down onto cool tile, and other Roxy puts her hands on your shoulders to hold you steady. You hear the door close behind you, and then it's just the two of you, standing face to face. You take a deep breath, and nod, turning to look in the mirror as she releases your shoulders.

Staring back at you in the mirror is, well, you. And standing next to you in the reflection is an _alien._ Even with everything you've recently figured out, it still doesn't feel real when you tilt your head, and see the thing in the mirror copy your movement. Her hair is stark white, with two triangular protrusions sticking up out of the top. Almost like cat ears, except for the fact that they look solid bone - like they're part of the skull. If you squint, you can see slight indents in them. Little curves, like the void symbol on your god tier outfit. The eyes squinting back at you are pink. Just pink, like someone used a fill tool and forgot to add details later. No pupils. No… whatever the color-y part of the eye is called. Just pink. You blink, and she blinks back. The corner of her mouth- no, *mouths* pulls to one side as you look down past your nose. Both mouths open to reveal neat rows of sharp teeth, like some kind of deep sea creature, complete with a tongue sitting in each one. You reach one tongue up to run against your teeth, and then the other, and feel more of it slide out of your mouth, letting it hang down past your chin. You can smell *something* on the girl next to you, and after a few moments you identify it, making eye contact with her through the mirror. Yep, you're *hot*. Not in the standard Roxy style, but you can't really deny the aesthetic going on, as you prop your lower pair of hands on your hips, sharp white claws making indents against your dark skin.

You let out a wolf whistle (oh hey, you can still whistle, that's neat), and other Roxy nods approvingly. "Do the tongue thing again?" She requests, and you grin with both mouths, sticking your tongues out as far as they'll go, which turns out to be _much_ further than you expected. Dang, these babies are almost as long as Callie's tongue, and she can get that thing down your throat. Focusing carefully on the movements, you twirl your tongues around each other like a double helix, and move them around as one. Okay, that's pretty damn cool. You hear your other self murmur a "holy shit", and you nod, as you pull your tongues back in. "Alien Roxy's still got the goods," you both say at almost the same time, and then laugh.

"Alright, shower time." You announce, and glance down at the black goo still wrapped around your legs. Flashing your clone is sorely tempting, but… You try to relax a little, and then _float,_ hovering several inches above the ground.

"Oh my god we duplicated god powers," other Roxy says in awe, and you turn to her with a huge grin, placing your hands on her shoulders.

"We are officially the best scientists. Ever." The two of you high five, and you float over to the weird troll ablution tub, pulling the curtain closed behind you. The water comes out cold, at first, but it doesn't bother you much. "I wonder where we went wrong, though? Maybe we didn't have enough detail?"

"That's what I was thinking! But even then, the non-detailed parts should have come out generic, right? Unless…"

"Unless something in the void interfered," you finish, pulling at the oily black film around your lower half. Crotch looks normal, at least, but you plan on _fully_ investigating that later. Ideally after you trim your claws. "But why the horns and claws? That's not a grimdark thing."

"Preeeeetty sure Equius treats us like a highblood because of the whole pink thing."

"Right, duh! And probably associates us with Nepeta, too, huh?" You run your hands over your new triangular horns, and snicker.

"Oh god he totally thinks of Neps as above him! How LOOdicrous." She bursts into giggles at her own Equius impression, and you're right behind her. You _really_ hope Equius isn't still waiting outside the door. You finish rinsing off, and then conjure up a towel. Huh, black. You were thinking of a white towel. Maybe your powers are a little glitchy? Oh well, one color dries just as well as the next. You put a lazy effort into drying yourself, and then wrap the towel around your chest, holding it in place with one of your new arms. Huh, having a second set of arms is pretty convenient, actually! You step out of the shower, claws clacking lightly against the tile floor, and catch the other you chewing at her lip again. Damn, are you always this obvious? Not that you aren't into the idea as well, but still! Gotta work on that poker face, Lalonde.

"Alright, soul sister, let's go sort things out with the boys."


	2. New Discoveries

By the time the two of you get back down to the basement, you've already got a great idea for a new t-shirt. It's gonna have an alien kitty drinking milk from a dish in space, and underneath it: "Flying Saucer". Oh man, you are so good at this. You're sure it's gonna be a hit. Huh, you guess you'll need extra arm holes, too. Good thing you can summon up your own clothes, voidey style. You let other you go on ahead, and just change in the living room. The shirt comes out great, complete with neon pink cat and extra arm holes, and you slip it on, dropping your towel in the process. A little snug around the chest, but good enough! You're debating between pairing it with a skirt or shorts, when you hear a door open behind you, alongside a voice you weren't expecting.

"Equius! Why aren't mew answering your ph-" Nepeta's voice cuts off abruptly, and then you hear the door close. You grimace, and quickly summon up a pair of white shorts to wear (they actually come out white this time), before heading down into the basement. Sorry, Neps! You'll have to treat her to ice cream sometime to make up for it. When you open the door, it seems like a heated conversation is already in progress.

"AbsoLUtely not," you hear Equius protest, "the results show that we are interfering with things beyond our control."

"Just because we didn't get it on the first try doesn't mean we failed! I talked to her, and-"

"No. And pardon my overstepping, but I STRONGLY forbid it." Other you looks crestfallen. Actually, what even is a crest in this context? Does it mean like a wave? You step forward, in an attempt to help pick her crest back up.

"The new body will take some getting used to, but I'm as much Roxy as she is, really. That counts as a success, right?" You glance to Horuss for support, but he seems to be avidly attempting to stay out of it, while still standing protectively between Equius and the helmets. Equius turns to face you, and you take a step back instinctively. Something about him feels dangerous right now. He's distressed, and panicking. You feel the same vibration in your chest from before, and all of a sudden Equius seems startled. He looks at the floor, and mumbles an apology under his breath. When he speaks up again, his voice is quieter.

"I had misgivings about this whole experiment, but I failed to express them properly. You-" He looks up at you, and then turns to the other Roxy. "She did not ask to be like this. We have no idea what we are doing, and it would be _irresponsible_  to continue." You almost speak up to defend yourself, but you guess he has a point. What if you had come out missing a lung, or only half-formed? Would they have had to put you out of your misery? The whole idea makes you want to throw up. Other Roxy seems quiet now, and you can probably guess what's going through her head.

"Let's continue this later," you offer, "once we've all had some time to clear our heads." The three of them nod, and you gesture for Roxy to come with you. There's a vibrating sound coming from a nearby table. Oh, right. "Hey Equius, you should, um. Check your phone. Sorry in advance!" You clap your hands together with a little bow, and then pull other Roxy back up the stairs by her hand.

You feel a sense of unease when you exit the hive, like someone (or something) is watching you, but a quick glance reveals nothing in your immediate surroundings, so you take off towards home, with other Roxy in tow. It isn't until you're flying over illuminated streetlights that you realize it's nighttime. Can you see better in the dark now? You kind of feel like a superhero, which is silly, because you were already a god! Or, technically, you guess you didn't actually exist before today? Ain't that a crazy thought. You definitely don't feel like you're new to existing. This probably raises some serious existential questions about the nature of age, and whether artificial experiences can be treated the same way as real ones. Can you even say for sure what's real and what isn't? You land in front of your house, and are suddenly distracted by how hungry you are. Oh well, philosophy is for dorks, and people whose names are one vowel away from dork. You reach for your sylladex to get your keys, only to find it empty. Right, whoops! But other Roxy's got you covered, and the two of you head inside.

Other Roxy flicks on the light, and you squint at the sudden brightness, before your eyes adjust. Damn, classic night vision blunder! You gotta get ahead of all these bodily discoveries. There's a note from Callie on the counter, letting you know that she made extra spaghetti, and it's in the fridge. Girl's idea of spaghetti involves an awful lot of marshmallow and chocolate, but it makes for a good dessert at least! You open up the fridge, and scan through the shelves. Alright, Callie's raw meat drawer looks way more tempting than it usually does. You could really dig your teeth into something tough and a little bloody right now, and- hot _damn_  Lalonde, you need to pump the brakes on the carnivore express. Other Roxy slips an arm past you to grab a bagel while you're thinking, and you eventually settle on making a turkey sandwich. (You could never quit cold turkey.)

You quietly grab a plate, and sit down on the couch next to other Roxy. She's got the TV on, muted because Callie goes to bed when the sun does. Oh man, you wonder how Callie will take the whole clone thing. Probably fine, right? Two Roxys means more quality Roxy time! You bite into your sandwich with your lower mouth, and chew while you talk with the upper one. "So… I miiight have accidentally flashed Nepeta earlier." You stifle a giggle as other Roxy almost chokes on her bagel, and turns to you with wide eyes.

"Damn, girl! I left you alone for, what, a minute? And you're already gettin' kitty. I'm such a proud mama." She wipes a fake tear from her eye, and you laugh.

"Except she left before I could explain myself!" You nudge her with an elbow. "Probably thought Equius was gettin' invaded by a mutant alien or somethin'. I swear, I could _feel_  her ready to pounce when we left. Girl's got some serious predator vibes."

"Hot." You set your plate on the coffee table, and turn sideways to look at her, with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah? You into girls with sharp teeth and claws, who could pin you down and have their way with you?" You flash her a toothy grin for good measure, and you're rewarded with a slow blush spreading across her face. Damn, you're cute. She recovers admirably, though, setting aside her own plate and turning to face you, eyes glinting in the lamplight. When she speaks, her voice is low, and slightly husky.

"Yeah? Well, you into girls who are literally just you? You wanna kiss a mirror or something?" Ooh, touché Lalonde. You lean in a little closer.

"Maybe I am. What's it to ya?" She's leaning in closer too, her eyes meeting yours with that signature pink, her lips slightly parted.

"I'm just curious," she murmurs, her head tilting ever-so-slightly to one side, and in a heartbeat, your lips are pressing against hers. You linger for a few moments, feeling more than a little entranced, before slowly pulling away. There are butterflies in your stomach, and the feeling is only intensified by the fact that you _basically_  just kissed yourself. You bite your lower lip, feeling the sharp points of your teeth press against it. You kissed yourself, and it was even better than you imagined. Okay, so maybe this fantasy was the whole reason you wanted to make a copy of yourself in the first place, if you're being honest, but damn if you aren't falling victim to your own feminine wiles here.

To your credit, other Roxy looks similarly affected, and she's pretty blatantly staring at your lips. "Wow," you muse, and she nods her head emphatically in agreement.

"This is kinda messed up, huh?" She says, even as she's starting to lean back in.

"We kinda like it that way." You smile, and cup her cheek with one hand as you move in for another kiss. This one is less reserved, and it leads to another, and another, and then you're tugging on her lower lip with your teeth, and she's resting a hand on your thigh. You kiss at her chin with your unoccupied mouth, as silly as that feels, and brush a thumb over the ridge of her ear, in just the way that gets you all shivery and wanting. She kneads her fingers against your inner thigh in response, and you can't help the soft moan that slips out, threatening your waning self-control.

The two of you manage to pull away once more, breathing heavily, and damn, it's like her eyes are magnetic. You can't bring yourself to look away. "We… should probably move out of the living room…" She suggests, and you nod, quietly standing up from the couch. (And grabbing the rest of your sandwich. You're still hungry.) She turns off the light, and you take her hand, having little trouble leading her through the darkness of the quiet house, and into your (her?) bedroom. The moonlight from the window shines dimly on a pile of clothes on the floor, and you feel a little bad for not cleaning up before having someone over, before you realize how silly that thought is.

Other Roxy is already undressing, and yeah, you figure there's no need for subtlety at this point! You both know what you want, and it's not really a secret. You pull off your shirt and shorts, and toss them in the pile. Hmm, you'll have to make some more clothes for yourself at some point. You wonder how trolls deal with having claws on their feet. Maybe they wear special shoes? Ooh, or little claw caps like you put on cats! The thought of seeing any of the trolls walking around with claw caps on is completely adorable to you, and you're only distracted from your imagining by the sound of other Roxy climbing onto the bed. Presumably naked. You bite your lip, and turn around to check out, well, yourself. Yourself is lying on the bed in a "draw me like one of your french girls" pose (classy af), and crooks her finger at you.

"Well well well, what's a fine lady like you doing in my humble abode?" You tease, crawling up next to her on the bed.

"I was about to ask you the same question, hotshot." You giggle, and push lightly on her shoulder with one hand, guiding her back against the bed and then straddling her. She reaches up to put her arms around your neck, and pulls you down into a kiss, which you wholeheartedly reciprocate. You can feel a pleasant thrum in your chest as she slips her tongue into your mouth, and you let her explore, pushing lightly at it with your own. She pauses for a moment, and then pulls away, her eyes wide. "Holy shit, are you _purring?"_

Your brow furrows, and you focus on the weird feeling in your chest, though it fades when you start paying attention to it. "Holy shit." Your jaw(s) drop, and there's an expression of glee on other Roxy's face.

"You _purr!"_  She squeals, and you can't help but squeal back.

"Best! Mutation! Ever!"

"Aaaaah, I'm so jealous!" She starts peppering your face with little kisses, and you can't help but giggle, pulling her into a hug and grinning from ear to ear. "You're so _cute!"_

"Well, so are you!" You shoot back, and tickle her sides with your lower set of arms.

"Aah! Shhh- haha, Roxy! We've! We've gotta be quiet!" She protests, and okay, she's not wrong. With a sly grin, you hook your legs around hers, grab both of her wrists, and cover her mouth with a third hand, waggling your eyebrows at her as she squirms in your grasp. Looks like you have the strength advantage! You lift your remaining hand up to her face, and wiggle your fingers, grinning smugly as her eyes widen, and she struggles more seriously.

"Now now, we wouldn't want to wake up Callie," you tease, tapping your claws along her side to the sound of her muffled shriek. You bite your lip, and then drag your fingers up to her armpit, which you _know_  is your most ticklish spot. You press your weight down against her, and ever-so-lightly dance your claws across her skin, and her whole body tenses beneath you, as she tries to buck you off. "No escape!" you giggle, and redouble your efforts, until her eyes are watering and she starts coughing. You press your forehead against hers, still laughing, and uncover her mouth.

"Oh my god... you are… so _evil!"_  She hisses at a whisper, breathlessly trying to tug her wrists free, and then nudging the side of your face with hers in an adorable attempt to push you off of her. You graciously oblige, flopping down next to her on the bed as she pants for breath, occasionally nudging you with her elbow in indignation.

"You know you like it!" You tease, and she hits you with the pillow, which only makes you start giggling again.

"I almost peed myself!" She protests, and it occurs to you that that is definitely a kink you'd been thinking about trying sometime. You turn to look at her, and raise your eyebrows. There's a solid couple seconds before the realization hits her face, and she physically recoils. "Nonononono don't you _dare."_

You laugh, and then lay back down. "I won't, I won't." Not tonight, at least. "Wow, have we always been this fun to tease?"

"I wouldn't know! _Someone's_  been hogging all the teasin'!" She sticks her tongue out at you, and you stick yours out in return… and then stick it out further, until you can lick her cheek from your spot on the bed. When you pull it back, you can see the flush in her cheeks. "Okay, fair enough. Can't argue with that. God, imagine what you could _do_  with those tongues." She squirms, and yep, you are very much imagining that now. The thought of your doppelganger riding your face is more than enough to make you squeeze your legs together. Wow, you've got it bad.

She shifts on the bed next to you, and you feel her hand slide across your stomach as she kisses your cheek. It's nice. Relaxing, in a way. You feel like you don't have to worry over whether you're doing something wrong, or whether or not she's having fun, or anything like that. She's you, and you're her, and you know what you like. You turn your head to kiss her, and this time you slip your tongue past your lips, and then past hers. You wonder what her mouth would taste like, if this were a fanfiction. Maybe cherries, or watermelon, or something more obscure, like the last summer evening before fall. As it is, her mouth mostly just tastes like, well, mouth, with maybe a hint of cream cheese. You run your tongue across her teeth, so dull compared to your own now, and she hums against your lips.

You can feel her fingers drifting up along your hip, and you part your legs slightly as she slips her hand between your thighs. Her hand feels almost like a ghost against your skin, as if she's being extra gentle. You lift a hand to stroke against her cheek, and kiss her more actively, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she feels you up more firmly in response. She slides a finger along your labia, parting it without pressing further, and you shudder when it brushes against your clit. She pulls just slightly away from the kiss, and hums thoughtfully. "Hmm… nervous system responses seem normal. So far, so good."

You snort, and press your forehead against hers. "You tease." She giggles, and then pushes a finger inside you, catching you by surprise.

"Oh? Is it someone else's turn to be flustered?" You open your mouth to protest, only for her to slip a second finger inside you, and whatever you were going to say dissolves into the pleasant warmth building between your legs. You inhale sharply as she starts to work her fingers into you, bursts of pleasure shooting up your spine as you rock your hips against her. "Ooh, you're extra slippery in here." She wiggles her fingers to emphasize the point, and you groan, feeling tension build in your groin. You take a shaky breath, and try to let yourself relax a bit.

Other Roxy lets out a startled cry, and pulls her fingers out of you. You try not to complain about the sudden empty feeling, and instead turn your head to look at her. "You okay?" You're trying to puzzle out what went wrong, when she gestures toward your abdomen, and you lift your head to see. Slick with something wet, and gleaming in the faint moonlight, are several thin tendrils, rising up from between your legs like feelers, and it takes all of your willpower not to scream or jump backward. Instead, you close your legs tightly, only to feel a strangely arousing sensation as they worm between your thighs. Are these… part of you? You open your legs again, now somewhat wet with whatever is coating the little crotch tentacles, and look back at other Roxy, a little sheepishly. "Okay, maybe not as normal as I thought down there?"

There's a pause, and then she snorts, breaking into a burst of giggles. You try to shush her, but the giggles are contagious, and soon you're covering your mouth to keep quiet. Well, it's a good thing you didn't try to play things up too much, right? The first time is always awkward, you guess. You look down at the little tentacles one more time, and then sigh, flopping back down against the bed. This only makes other Roxy giggle more, and you smile, despite her whispered apologies for laughing. Honestly, you don't think you could take yourself seriously right now, either. You seen the trolls mention nookworms before, and while you're pretty sure this isn't what they were referring to, you find the similarity funny. You bet Terezi would get a kick out of it!

It seems your squiggly friends have retreated for now, and you turn on to your side, giving other Roxy a kiss. "Maybe next time?" You offer, and she nods, cuddling up next to you. You drape an arm over her side.

_"Definitely_  next time. Can't wait to see what those lil cuties can do." She winks.

"Oh, so they're cute now huh?"

"Gimme a break!" She pouts, and licks your cheek. "I just felt somethin' on my arm and panicked." You lick her back, and laugh softly.

"Yeah, okay, fair enough." She wraps an arm around you, and you intertwine a leg with hers. Well, it certainly wasn't what you were expecting, but you guess that's just how life works, right? Happy accidents. You figure you can leave the cleanup for tomorrow morning, and settle in against the blankets. "G'night Roxy," you murmur, resting your forehead against hers, and she traces her fingers up your back.

"Mmm, g'night Roxy."


End file.
